


Vampire's Soul Mate

by EsaAnnie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Romance, Soul mate, bulling, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsaAnnie/pseuds/EsaAnnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Natsu Dragneel's had a bad life and it's only getting more turned upside down on his first day of highschool! He thought it would be like any other day, until he saw a pretty girl who turns out to be his vampire soul mate! What does he do now! *Smut included* oneshot until or unless I get enough reviews for more. Characters may be OOC to fit the plot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire's Soul Mate

It was going to be like every other year. Or so I thought.

I heard the alarm going off and looked at the clock near my bed. I was an hour late to get up! Sadly, I had only another hour to get ready before school started. I threw his blankets off and ran out of bed to jump into the shower. I then hopped around, putting on a red polo shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. I rushed downstairs to make some pop-tarts as my father and mother both looked up over the newspapers they had in their hand.

My mother used to be a beautiful woman when she was in her 30's, but age and work wore on her body and face. She was still fairly pretty for her age of 43, but now had wrinkles on her forehead from stress and she has become skin and bones. My father, on the other hand, was an overweight man who you could tell was a rich professional lawyer, who just has the greatest life in America.

"If you're tardy or we get a notice you're late to your first class of the year, you're going to regret it."

"Dad, tardy and late is the same thing."

"Don't sass me, boy! You'll get a good beating later for that one! You better get going to school before I just break out the belt right here and now."

I looked at my mom and she already had her face buried in the newspaper again so she could avoid actually confronting my father for me when I could be at risk for a unneccesary beating. He bowed my head and sighed, "Yes, father." I then ran to the door, grabbed my white scarf, and ran to try to catch the bus.

It was the start of high school for me, Natsu Dragneel. I was the nerd who skipped a grade to go from 4th grade to 5th and with my weird pink hair, I was picked on a lot when he was younger. The only thing that kept me sane was the white scarf my mother told me that I had when they found me. That's right, I was adopted. Who are my real parents, you ask? I have no clue. But I wasn't  _really_  a nerd, but I was always smarter than my classmates and I was  _much_  more mature so it fit for me to skip the measly grade. Of course, I made new friends, but they weren't people I was dying to see everyday.

The bus finally came and I was going to sit in his regular seat, but there was this beautiful girl sitting in jaw just about hit the floor, her blonde hair and olive skin was common here in Arizona, but that bust on her.  _Whoa._

She took that exact moment to look at me and I almost stopped breathing. Her sparkling brown eyes were magnificent. I thought she took a quick breath also but I had to imagine that, right? She looked away quickly. Then I heard the football boys getting ready…

"Dragneel! You gonna pick your jaw off the floor and sit your ass down anytime soon? Stop bothering the pretty girl; it's no use because she's too good for you," Zeref sneered. I used to be friends with his younger sister, Lisanna, but we grew apart once we weren't in the same grade.

I quickly sat down in the seat across from my usual one. I chanced a quick look over to the beautiful girl and she looked so upset and mad at the same time. She was most likely mad that they even tried to compare me and her together.  _I mean, who would want to be with me? Im useless and ugly as my father likes to say._

The bus stopped at the school and I got up so quickly, I accidentally knocked someone's book out of their hand. "Sorry," I absently said without looking whose hand I knocked the book out of. I ran over to the school doors and up the three flights of stairs to the locker listed on my schedule sheet, 1519. I found the locker, put the combo in, and pulled. Nothing happened. I tried again. Nothing happened again. I tried another three times and on the third time, it finally opened and I only had four minutes to go to the other side of the school for my first class, English. The hallway was empty, except for the same beautiful girl running down the opposite hall to her first class probably. I ran to mine and sat down in the desk next to my best friend, Gray, just in time as the bell rang.

"That's the closest I've ever seen you to being late, you okay today, man?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, just had a strange morning is all. There was this-"

The teacher then felt the need to start her class then, "Okay students, welcome to high school. I'm Mr. Taylor and I'll be your English teacher for this year." He wrote his name on the board and looked around at all the faces in the room as I studied him. he had a blonde-orange color to his hair, which stuck up, almost like a lion's mane. "Let's do attendants."

"Laxus Dreyar." (mark)

"Here."

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Here. "

"Gray Fullbuster." (ty)

"Here."

"Lucy Heartfilia." The teacher looked around when no one answered and repeated the name two more times with each not getting an answer. "Well, that's not a very good judge of character to be out on the fi-"

"I'm here!"

Just then, the beautiful girl that I had seen this morning and the one who took my bus seat came in. Everyone took in a breath at her beauty, except me. She looked at the angry teacher, then the students staring at her, then at me and took a sharp breath in at the sight of me for some reason.

Gray looked from her to me and harshly whispered to me, "What the hell is that about, squinty eyes?"

I just shrugged my shoulders, ignoring the playful insult.

"Sorry im late, I had to run and get my schedule from the office."

"And who would you might be?" Mr. Taylor asked angrily.

She gave him a look that said how-stupid-could-you-really-be?

The teacher gave her a look I didn't understand and told her to sit down in the last seat available, which was the one on the other side of me. As Mr. Taylor continued with attendants then started teaching, the Lucy couldn't sit still. She looked like she was ready to bolt out of her seat and run for her life. I couldn't blame her, what beautiful girl would want to sit next to an unpopular guy like me?

When the bell did rang, she did as I thought, bolted.

The same thing happened in every class until 5th period lunch. She was in my lunch period, yes, but she got to go sit with her new popular friends. I glanced over at her table for a second and she looked very happy to be there, like it was destiny for her to be there. I went through the lunch line like I always did and got some Mac N' Cheese to eat. I made my way over to my friends' and my booth, having a strange happy feeling for some reason.

"Natsu! How's it going, man?" Gajeel Redfox asked.

"Yeah, we didn't talk all summer!" Laxus said.

"Well, I was really busy over the summer." Now the happiness was gone. I wasn't really busy; I just didn't want them to see the whip, belt, scars, and cut marks all over my body.

"You were too busy for your friends? Some friend you are!" Everyone laughed, but Gajeel was only half kidding. We both knew that we were the least close friends of the group and he doesn't really like me enough to get close with me. He always wants to take Gray away from me and always telling him bad things about me, but Gray never believes him.

I looked over at her and she was the only one not smiling. I wish I could just go over to her, kiss her forehead and sit right there with her forever as she talks about why she's so upset.  _Wait, where did that come from?_  I never have had the urge to ever walk up to a girl and talk to her, much less kiss a popular one. She looked up at me, like she felt me staring at her, and stared back. She looked like she had a hopeful look in her eyes, but I just imagined that, right? Why would I be the one who gave her hope?

"Natsu…who are you staring at?" Laxus said, waving a hand in front of my face. I shook my head, feeling like I was in a trance just then.

"It was no one."

"It was that pretty girl in third period and forth that had to sit next to him right?" Gajeel asked, ignoring what I said, like always.

"Has to be," Gray answered.

"It's no one, guys, okay? I don't like her like you're thinking, just like none of you like Mavis," I said as they all shuddered at thinking of one of them dating Mavis, one of the girls on the outer circle of the popular girls. Everyone thinks she's a little creepy since she never talks to anyone.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see if Lucy was happy again, but she looked ready to kick someone's ass.

I left lunch early and was walking to my locker, when I got jumped by those football players that were on my bus this morning. They started with punching me, then kicking, but I wouldn't go down. They were mad that it wasn't affecting me, so they started pushing me against the lockers then dropping me to the floor only to start over again. This never affected me since this was like a regular treating for me at home. Then they started hackling me.

"How do you like that? This is what you get for staring at my girlfriend and creeping her out all day! Take that! And that! And this!" Zeref yelled.

The other boys just kept yelling, "Again! Again!"

I was ready to just give up and give in to the pain as I closed my eyes, when I felt a breeze and a husky voice yelled very angrily, "Hey! Stop it!"

"Y-you don't u-u-understand! He made you upset! I-I-I'm just trying to help you out!" Zeref stuttered.

"Step away from the boy if you're trying to help me out then,"

The football players put me down and I sagged to the floor and moaned in pain. "Leave." is all the voice said to the football players. They then all scrambled to get out of the way and ran every way possible it sounded.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" The husky voice said softly to me.

"Am I dead yet?"

"Do you want to be dead?" The same voice said both highly worried and intrigued.

I opened my eyes and saw that the husky voice was the blonde new girl, Lucy, "No, but I always imagined that an angel would be the last thing I see before im dead."

She laughed a little and said, "I'm certainly no angel, but are you going to be okay?"

"I should be, but can you help me up?"

"Sure, thing. It doesn't look like any of your injures are showing, at least."

She put an arm around my back and an arm under my legs and hoisted me into to her arms as carefully as she could without hurting me, then set me on my feet, but made sure I was leaning on her for support. "Wow, you're strong!"

She looked a little worried at the comment but answered with, "I lift weights and it's no big deal. I'm Lucy, by the way."

"I'm pretty sure you're an angel, no matter what you say. You're my Angel, I'm Natsu."

"My Sweetheart," she said with a smile. Just then, the bell rang and I got my first tardy on my first day, great. My second beating today is sure to come.

"Well, we better get to class even though we're late. I'm guessing we have another class together?" she said as she compared our schedules. Sure thing, we had the same exact schedule.

"That's so strange that we have the same schedules."

"Yeah…strange," she said lost in thought as we walked to gym.

All through class, I could tell Lucy was watching to make sure the football guys wouldn't touch a hair on my head. I admit, im glad she did because im sure that if she even took one minute to look somewhere else, they would drag me away. On the other hand, to know she was watching me, I would have to be watching her and my friends definitely noticed.

"You're starting to look obsessed, you know," Gajeel sneered at me.

"he is kind of right, Natsu, you need to stop staring at her when she's one of the popular girls. I'm your best friend and I hate to say it, but it's never going to go farther than staring anyway so I wouldn't get my hopes up," I can't believe that it was Gray who finally said it. Of course, Gajeel was looking smug over there.

I glanced over to Lucy and she was pale and shooting daggers with her eyes not at Gajeel, but Gray. I raised my eyebrow at her in a silent 'What's wrong' and she only had to look at me to calm down. She took a couple breaths and nodded, as if saying 'Im okay, for now". She rushed out of the gym and everyone turned to watch her go.

"You probably scared her off," Gajeel mused.

Everyone turned back to the game and Lucy didn't end up coming back until the last period of class and her skin looked like it returned to its original color. She sat down next to me and ripped out a piece of notebook paper. I then saw her writing something on it.

Were you okay without me, sweetheart?

Yeah, they left me alone other than the looks they gave me.

I'm sorry I had to rush out of 6th period, I just couldn't take it standing there acting like you being hassled by your friends because of me was okay.

It's not your fault, if you weren't here, Gajeel would still hate me right now and Gray is just being…well, being like he should be in any case of having a crush on some popular girl who will never return the feelings.

Well your wrong on one part, I do return the feelings, My Sweetheart.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I read that. I've only known her for a day and she knows she likes me! How could this day get any better?

It only got worse as I got off the bus and remembered reality; I'm in for two beatings this afternoon. I slowly opened the door and rush into the kitchen, trying to get there without being heard but I failed when my father was sitting in his chair at our dining table in our kitchen. "Well, well, well, look at what we have here!" He points to the phone with the unblinking one on its screen. "A message from school telling us that my child was late to his 6th period class!"

My father slowly undid his belt and took it off, "Now you're really gonna get it!"

He swung the buckle at my face and just missed as I flinched into the corner. He hated it when I flinched, so he came closer and swung it harder. It hit the hand i used to shield my face that time. It stung, but I didn't care at the moment. Father saw that the belt wasn't being effective, so he just started kicking and slapping and slamming me around. "How do you like this? This is what happens when you sass me or go against me! Now beg for me to stop! Go on!"

Begging is one thing I will never do and he knew it.

"Oh, not going to beg huh? How do you like this!" He grabbed the knife off the counter and went to stab me when all of a sudden, the front door was slammed open and Lucy was in front of me, stabbed in the stomach.

She looked at me and before whispering something strange, "I didn't want you to find out this way." Then ripped the knife out of her stomach, slit my dad's throat a little, and put her mouth to his neck and actually drank his blood! She then looked at me; her little fangs extended enough for me to see them.

"A-are you a v-v-vampire?" I asked, only a little scared and mostly nervous.

"Yes."

"A-are you going to hurt me?"

"No, sweetheart," she said as she bowed her head and did something I never thought she would do. Cry.

"Angel, it's okay! Don't cry! I'm fine with you being a vampire, but we should probably get you some medical help for that stab!"

"I-it's no use, i'll heal in just a second," she blubbered.

I crawled over to her even though I was in pain and lifted her up onto my lap. It hurt for her to be leaning on me, but I didn't care at the moment. I had to provide as much comfort as I could for my Lucy. She nestled her head into my shoulder and it felt like she sat there and cried for hours before she was able to say, "I wanted to come over and sit you down and tell you that I was a vampire but I got a block from your house and heard…that."

"It's okay that I found out that way, but is…is he dead?"

"No, he should be fine in a couple of hours. He's only passed out from the blood loss."

"Thank you for saving me, Angel. I won't heal as quickly as you will and dad wouldn't of call an ambulance for me, believe me, he doesn't care if I just died on this floor or not."

"How long has it been going on?" She said gently as she kissed my cheek.

"Five years now."

"Damn, I wish I moved here 5 years ago, I would have whipped his ass for even thinking he could touch my Mate!"

"Mate?" I asked.

"Oh…well, a Mate is a…uh…Soul Mate of sorts. And that's what you and I are to each other, and I only have one," She said, her voice wavering at the end.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me in the beginning?"

I was freaking out inside, but I wasn't going to show her that. I mean, soul mates, really? You're lucky im handling the vampire part right now.

"I wasn't really sure until lunch when you were feeling upset, I suddenly got upset too, then happy when you're happy. Only Mates can effect each other's emotions and it's much more powerful for a Master Vampire like me, the Queen."

"You're the Queen of vampires?!"

"Well, yes, but there isn't just one in existance. There's usually at least one in each continent. One day I may step down now that I've found you, though."

Why would she step down from her important role just to be with a human like me? I'm not that great.

"I want you to meet someone too, after I heal you," she said suddenly nervous.

"What's wrong, Luce?"

"I-I have to feed you my blood to heal you," she said tears still in her eyes.

It was weird, but it didn't sound that strange to drink her blood. I was totally freaking out inside that it didn't sound strange. I mean, I find out my crush, who is apparently my vampire soul mate now, needs to feed me her blood to heal me?

"Okay."

"Okay? He's okay with drinking my blood? I thought this was going to be harder than I thought," she mumbled to herself. She brought her wrist to her lips and before she bit into it, she said to me, "You'll only have to lick it off my lips, sweetheart, so don't look so scared."

She bit into her wrist and smeared the blood over her lips and put some into her mouth. She brought her lips to mine for my first kiss ever. I can't believe it, my first kiss and it's with a vampire feeding me her blood. I licked her lips a little and the blood didn't taste like copper like I expected it to. It tasted like rich chocolate I would never get enough of. She deepened the kiss, as if she knew I wanted her to. She opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue in and played with her pointy teeth. I got the strange feeling of wanting her to bite me. I turned my head and showed her my neck as if saying 'bite'.

She laugh and said, "Not now, sweetheart, someday soon though."

I whined and bowed my head. She frowned and lifted my chin with her finger, "Never bow to me, okay? We are equal in both your world and mine as mates. Now, let's leave before your father wakes up because I don't want to be tempted to kill him. Run up stairs and pack anything you're going to want from here."

"What?" I said panicking.

"You thought I would let you stay here after this?" she asked as she crawled off my lap to sit next to me. "Not a chance, I don't want you to ever to get hurt again if I can help it. I don't care if its emotional or physical pain. You're mine and I protect what's mine."

I stared at her for a minute before I got up to run up the stairs to pack anything I wanted. She followed me up too and sat on my bed, "I like your room; it is so cozy and colorful."

I packed my clothes, shower things, and the framed picture of me and my brother. I tried to zip it all up in the bag but Angela stopped me by picking up the picture frame. "Who's this in the picture with you? You look like you were around... 5?"

I looked at it for the first time in seven years and said, "My brother. He died about 10 years ago and my father was devastated. Dad started beating me a couple years after he died because I would never grow up to be his favorite son. The beating never got this bad until five years ago."

"Sweetheart, no one is the same as anyone so you never should have believed your father that you should ever be like your brother. Your brother was most likely a great boy, but I think you are probably greater."

I looked into her eyes and told her exactly what I was feeling, "I love you, Angel."

"I love you too, Sweetheart."

We left after that in my father's Lamborghini and she drove about ten miles and into the woods to a huge house. "This is your house?" I asked in disbelief. She only nodded as she got out of the car and grabbed my bag. I got out too and as she walked to the door, the door swung open to see our English teacher Mr. Taylor standing there, bowing, and saying, "Welcome home again, my Queen."

"Rise, Loke."

Loke Taylor rose and welcomed me in, "Nice to see you again, Natsu. I'm guessing since you're not questioning that little display, you know the secret."

"I'd never tell the secret, sir."

Loke laughed, "To you, I'm a lower being, so you calling me sir is a great honor. Also. your girl is much older then I, I assure you. She has 300 hundred years on me. She turned me herself 200 years ago."

My eyes just about popped out of my head, "You're saying that Lucy is 500 years old? How?"

Lucy looked at me with sympathy, "We don't physically age after we turn, sweetheart."

"Oh." it seemed more surprising than anything since she talks like any other high-schooler.

Lucy had a worried face and said to Loke, "It's been a very long day for both me and Natsu, so I think we are going to rest."

"I understand, my queen. I still remember my first encounter with my Mate and how tired we were." He bowed once again as we went up the four flights of stairs, her carrying my bag and me following her.

There was no hallway as I was expected, just one door. She opened the door with her free hand and I felt like I was going to pass out from the beauty of this bedroom. It looked like it could be sold for a million dollars for how much gold was in here.

"Let's lay down, my sweets," she said as she set down my bag, walked over to me, and pulled my shirt over my head. She got on her knees kissed my belly button, then each side of my rib cage, slowly making her way up my body. She then kissed up my neck unto I felt my legs give out. I would have hit the ground if not for the bed that was suddenly behind me. She pushed me back a tiny bit and I fell onto the bed. She then crawled up me, no doubt feeling my full erection as she did it. She went back to kissing my neck and just when I thought she was going to bite, she moved her mouth up my jaw onto my lips. This kiss wasn't like the first one, all gentle at first. She went in for the kill, so to speak. She kissed me like this was the kiss she will ever get in her life. I grabbed her shirt, ripped it over her head, and unclipped her bra. I then sucked on her right perky nipple. She moaned, ripping my jeans off my body and stated the only two words I wanted to here right now, "Fuck me."

I grabbed her and slammed her on top of my dick. I could see it in her faced that she was glad that I wasn't treating her like this delicate flower. I slowly brought her down onto me until I could fill her no more, like the expert I was not. She let out a moan the same time I did.

"Faster," she moaned as she flipped us so I was on top.

I went faster and faster until I felt us both come at the same time. She sighed and said, "I knew sex was going to be good with you, but I didn't know it would be that great."

I smiled at that. No one that has actually meant something to me has actually told me that im good at something. I then crawled down the length of her body down to her still pulsing pink lips and rubbed her clit before bending down to taste the juices that instantly coated his tongue. She moaned again as she arched her back and brought her hand down to tangled in my hair. "More," she breathlessly commanded.

I did what she asked and flicked my tongue against her her sweet spot before she came again. I crawled back up next to her as we fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
